


Does Your Aunt May Know?

by spidermanhomecomeme



Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is a thot, Song Lyrics, Song: Does Your Mother Know? by ABBA, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme
Summary: Take it easy (take it easy)Try to cool it girlTake it nice and slowDoes your mother know?
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930429
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	Does Your Aunt May Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klassmartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/gifts).



MJ’s just starting to nod off, the book she had been reading now forgotten on her chest, the pages curling under her chin, when the sharp tapping of _shave-and-a-hair-cut_ on her window jolts her awake. 

_Two-bits._

She looks over, her stomach flipping at the sight of her vigilante boyfriend waving at her from the fire escape. He throws her a wink, the action looking strange with the mechanical white eyes of the mask. 

Instantly, she feels as if she’s had three shots of espresso. 

Without a trace of hesitation, she swings her legs over the side of her bed, forcing herself to be chill, slow down—trying to not seem _too_ eager. Her hands fumble with the window latch, giving away the giddiness she feels as she pushes it open. 

“Hey,” she breathes, knowing that she must look crazy with how wide her eyes are and how much her cheeks are hurting from smiling as she takes his hand.

He—dumbly, as if in a trance—pulls his mask off before climbing through the window, his grin crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Hey.”

Instinctively, he leans in to kiss her, but she playfully dodges him, wrapping her arms around in him a hug, squeezing him close in a way that’s not entirely innocent. She has to keep her smile from growing at the frustrated huff she feels against her neck, the way his grip around her waist tightens. 

“You’re late,” she says after pressing her lips to a spot on his neck. She punctuates that statement with a playful jab to his side. 

“Hey!” He shouts, a little too loud. Instantly, she brings her hand up to cover his mouth. 

“Shhh!” Michelle scolds. “You want my parents to know you’re here?”

He must be feeling extra cheeky tonight—somehow more than usual—because almost as soon as she covers his mouth, he’s licking the inside of her hand. 

Her face coils in disgust as she yanks her hand away. “Dude!” 

The grin on his face is full of mischief as e takes this opportunity to pull her in for a real kiss, her laugh muffled by his searching, insistent lips. 

And for a moment, she lets him have this small victory. He’s earned it. 

But not for long, of course. 

When she pulls away—holding back her snort at the pathetic pout on his lips— there’s a look in his eyes, a certain wide-eyed, wondrous excitement to his expression that gives away everything; how much his feelings are driving him wild.

A smile that she knows all too well pulls at the corners of his mouth. 

“Does May even know you’re out?” She asks, purposefully, cruelly stalling. 

He fixes her with a pointed stare, biting back his grin. 

“As far as she knows, I’m still on patrol.” 

She hums. “This isn’t patrol.”

His hands come to rest dangerously low on her hips. “I don’t know. I think it counts. You’re a citizen. You have needs—a need—you’re in need,” he stumbles slightly, laughing at himself. 

Before she can even come up with a retort, he’s capturing her lips into another heated, over-excited kiss. She puts her hand on his chest, her body screaming at her for pulling away yet again. “Easy, tiger,” she says, bringing a hand up to smooth over his shoulder. 

“We’ve got time.”


End file.
